Ferraris and Harleys
by Mille Phoenix
Summary: after feeling shocks of electricity from the moment of hello, Edward and Bella find themselves acting impulsively and sometimes subcontiously to their undiscovered connection.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One09/02/2009 03:53:00

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they belong to the talented Stephanie Meyer.**

**This is my first story, so read and review.**

**Looking for a beta too :) anyone creative will do.**

**BPOV**

Alice and Rosalie where over early this morning. It was first day of senior year; we needed the extra time to look extra delicious. Yes, we liked to make a statement, make sure everyone knew who we were. Being the three most wanted girls in the school was what we were known for and being the only one single out of us three I had just taken the title 'Most Wanted' at school. I wasn't about to let anyone regret their decision.

I wasn't always popular; I came to Phoenix around two years ago. I used to live in a small town called Forks but moved here when my parents died to stay with my cousin Rosalie. I was always quite confident but I was never popular at Forks, I longed for sunny weather and whenever I had to chance I would beg my mum to drive organize a weekend in Phoenix at Rosalie's house. Seeing as that was most weekends, I never really made friends with anyone in Forks but I managed to meet many of Rosalie's friends, including the infamous Alice. Thus making the transition from Forks to Phoenix rather easy and I was able to fit in at school right away.

'Bella your look amazing, definitely were that leather mini skirt, but maybe change into the over sized white, men's suit shirt with and then keep all that jewellery and wear your black ballet flats. Don't you think Rose?' Alice said taking my thoughts away from Forks and back into my current fashion dilemma.

'Oh Bella, the boys will drool' Rose squeaked chucking me another black bangle and my eyeliner.

I laughed at their enthusiasm, to think that two years ago I was still in runners, torn jeans and a plain shirt. Rose slipped into her new lace leggings and chucked on an over sized, no shape white shirt she stole from her boyfriend Emmett, teaming it with black pumps and red lipstick. She always seemed to make the simplest of things look incredibly stunning.

Alice rolled up my sleeves and babbled on about Emmett's cousin Edward that was coming to stay at hers while his parents built their new house in town somewhere. Alice was amazing; she had a talent to know exactly what would look good on anyone before they ever tried it on. She wore the perfect white dress with lace trimmings that flowed over her perfect, petite body to mid thigh and wore black gladiator sandals that came up to mid calf. Her short hair, spiked up slightly as if she woke up with perfect bed hair.

Rose's phone buzzed and before she could answer we all had our bags and were ready to go. Emmett was out the front waiting leaned up against his big jeep, looking like a rather buff super model. Rose worked her way to his embrace and giggled when Emmett whispered, no doubt something rather promiscuous inter her ear. Rose gave Emmett a passionate kiss and jumped into his jeep without opening the door. Smoothly I might add, I would have missed and fell flat on my new skirt.

Jasper (Alice's boyfriend and Rose's brother) made his way to Alice. He wolf whistled and used his finger to single for Alice to turn. Alice, a little too seductively than necessary spun and squealed when Jasper gave her a small pat on her bum. She gave him a small pout and then rushed into his arms before their lips met for a short while and then made their way to Alice's yellow Porsche. I liked that about them, no need for a major display of affection like Rose and Em, just quick and sweet.

Both cars took off and I made my way to the garage. I had traded in my red Chevy for a more up class car. I had inherited a lot of money from my parents and was paid rather generously by the Hale's to work as a part time secretary in their law firm. I had earned myself quite a bit of money and treated myself to the F430 Ferrari. Okay, so I guess it was a little bit more of an upgrade than I made out but the car was amazing. It was black and was fast, which is something I had come to love about cars since test running Alice's Porsche.

I promised Emmett I would pick up his cousin on the way to school, so I dropped past Emmett's house to pick up the mystery Edward. I made my way to the curb and was met with quite the surprise, Emmett never mention or maybe I never listened, that Edward was drop dead gorgeous. If he were anything like Emmett there was no chance we would get along as anything more than friends. The thought that I couldn't be with someone I was attracted to, made me shiver, being popular I was used to getting what I wanted.

Edward opened the door and I noticed his mouth was gaping at the car. I was used to this reaction, it was a nice car, and I still stared at it a little longer than needed whenever I saw it.

'Sorry, my car is at the new house. I forgot to ask Emmett to drive with me to go pick it up.' He practically sang, 'nice ride, it's the….' He turned to face me and lost his words. I couldn't help but grin when I found that he was even more amazed by myself than the car. Lost for words, like most boys. I laughed to myself. But then he smiled, kind of crookedly and dipped his head a little to catch my attention. My eyes were locked, he was extremely stunning and his eyes were an endless green. I felt my stomach fill with butterflies and I inwardly growled at myself for feelings so foolish. I pulled myself from his gaze.

'The F430 Ferrari, yup. Don't worry about the lift; I'm sure you would rather this than listen to a Rosalie and Emmett conversation for 20 minutes' I said, revving the engine for effect, 'it can get quite graphic.'

'Oh' Edward cringed, 'I have heard a couple of those recently, to graphic for my liking.' We both laughed and I raced down the street towards school.

We didn't speak much after that, Edward asked a little about Phoenix and I questioned his reasons for moving and where he moved from. Of course I already knew Emmett had given us the information. Edward's father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen is a rather famous surgeon and was offered a job opportunity in a very renowned hospital in Sweden somewhere, Edward had lived there with his mother, Esme and his father for 2 years before Esme was asked or rather offered to volunteer in Africa as an English teacher in a small primary school, Carlisle followed to help out and lecture young doctors in the nearby hospital and Edward followed for the experience. Now the doctor was offered a very high paid position at the Phoenix hospital part time and as a part time professor at one of the Phoenix universities.

Through all this, I could feel a small electric pull between Edward and I. It felt uncomfortable but pleasant all at the same time. I thought it might be the air temperature in the car and I started fiddling with the controls, but that wasn't it. Maybe it was just the car traveling over the road, however it never eased and it started to feel more like a tingling on my skin, urging me to move closer to Edward. I concentrated on the road and distracted myself by asking Edward more about the construction of his new house.

We arrived at school and I parked between Emmett and Alice, who were all waiting for our arrival. They all looked rather cheeky with their big grins spread across their faces as Edward and I hopped out of the car. I knew that face too well; I wonder what they are up to.

**EPOV**

Emmett said I would like Bella, but he didn't tell me about her car. That was the first surprise, the car was unbelievable I almost thought Bella was a boy, there was no way a girl could be so fucking equipped in the car division. Then I was even more surprised when Bella wasn't just a girl, but a fucking hot one. No the word 'hot' is too casual to describe her, she was gorgeous, beautiful, but she wouldn't look at me. I dipped my head and smiled to catch her attention. Maybe I shouldn't have been so persistent, when I finally caught her attention I was hooked. Her eyes were a deep brown that I felt myself getting lost in. I almost asked her to skip school and spend the day with me but realized I might freak her out.

She broke my gaze and pulled out, we shared little conversation after that. However I could feel this electric pull between us. It started off subtle and I thought it might be just the temperature in the car, but before I could start to fiddle with the controls Bella did. Maybe she felt it too, it still didn't help. The electricity was still there and it started to feel more like a tingling sensation, images of touching Bella flashed through my mind. I cursed myself for thinking such things; she was practically a stranger and Emmett's girlfriend's best friend. I couldn't let my hormonal self take control, although it seemed to feel a little more than something hormonal …. Shut up Edward.

We arrived at school, it was big, big buildings, big grounds, big everything. Bigger than the school in Africa, obviously but still surprising. We got out of the car and were greeted with a four cheeky grins. I recognized Emmett's grin as one he normally used when he had some clever plan he was hiding, I gathered that as all the others had similar grins something was going on. I would get it out of Emmett later.

I turned to thank Bella for the lift and noticed her eyeing her friends; she must have seen the same grins I saw. She turned to me and we exchanged a worried glance.

'Edward, my man!' shouted Emmett giving me a rough shake and then putting his arm on my shoulder and standing by my side, 'this is my foxy lady Rosalie' Rose winked and then gave Emmett and angry look for calling her a "foxy lady", 'this is Jasper and his lovely little girlfriend Alice' Alice gave Emmett another angry glance and then smiled excitedly in my direction, while Jasper shook my hand. Then Emmett turned to Bella, nudged me and said 'of course you have met our lovely, _single_ Bella' Bella raised her eyebrow at Emmett as if to say _what are you implying?_ And then turned to Alice and Rose to head to class.

Jasper said bye and chased after Alice while Emmett and I headed to the office to sign me in. Emmett asked me what I thought of Bella. I told him I was impressed by her car and even more impressed by how beautiful she is. Emmett told me how if I was lucky I could get with the "most wanted girl in school" I laughed at his involvement in school cliques. I know as much as he loved the attention he got from being with one of the hottest girls in school, he also was completely in love with Rosalie and would do anything for her.

When I had my timetable I made my way to my second glass, the office ladies liked to talk. When I walked into biology I noticed Bella was sitting by herself. The teacher introduced me to the class and gave me the seat next to Bella. I felt slightly happier than I thought I should have. We exchanged a smile and before I could start a conversation the teacher explained that we were starting senior biology with a movie about the human anatomy. When the lights we our and the movie had started the electric buzz came back again. I knew Bella felt it too because she shifted and looked around the room to see if anyone else had noticed. Her gaze finally caught mine and she gave me a look as if to ask if I could feel it too, I couldn't help myself, I smiled crookedly and I was pretty sure it came out a little more seductive than friendly.

We turned our attention to the screen; I was trying desperately to resist the urge to touch Bella. I stole a quick glance at her, only to see her looking down at something. I slowly moved my gaze to where she was looking at saw that our chairs had moved closer together, it was obvious we had both moved with out noticing as we met in the middle of the desk. I had the feeling that wasn't all she was looking at and then I felt a squeeze, I looked up at her and realized she was trying to tell me something. I looked down at my hand and realized our hands were interlocked and I found myself squeezing back. The sensation of being closed to her was more than I had expected, the electricity increased and I felt myself wanted to touch her more.

The lights turned on and we quickly pulled apart, I was too busy trying to distract myself that I didn't really know how long we had been sitting so close, hands interlocked and all. All I knew was there was something about Bella and I wanted to find out what.

We rushed out of class and began walking together. Fast, real fast. I don't know who was leading who but I sure as hell didn't know where I was going but it didn't seem like she was concentrating either. I rounded a corner and stopped, Bella came immediately after and hadn't noticed my sudden halt. She ran straight into me, I caught her before we both fell to the ground.

The electricity started again and I pinned her to the wall. Her hands moved over my chest and around my neck as she interlaced her fingers through my hair. She pulled my head closer and licked her lips and like a good little boy I granted her request and lowered my head so my lips were moments from hers. I moved my whole body up against her and slowly touched my lips with hers, her grip tightened and I brushed my lips against hers again before I slowly began to kiss her jaw, making my way to her collarbone. She groaned a little and I made my way back to her lips. I stared into her eyes, resting my forehead on hers, she licked her lips again and I could see they were already fuller than they were 15 minutes ago in class.

She licked her lips again and I couldn't restrain myself any more, I moved even closer and let our lips touch. First I was gentle, but there was a certain urgency as though we had been waiting forever to kiss one another. I quickened the pace and the electricity became stronger. I licked her bottom lip asking to deepen the kiss. She parted her lips slowly and I could feel her warm breath. She slid her tongue out and between my lips then tilted her head so I could do the same with her. She tasted sweet and addictive, I wanted more. I moved my hands around her body, making sure not to touch certain areas I still had some self-control. She started to run her fingers through my hair and rubbing my neck, sending goose bumps down my spine. I deepened the kiss even further.

Then I wondered if she could even breathe with my weight against her and I wondered if standing on her tippy toes was starting to hurt. I swiftly picked her up and turned around to slide down the wall. With her straddling me I could feel the electricity pumping around us now and my excitement was becoming visible. She felt the heat beneath my pants and moved her hips over the restrained area. I moaned in delight and pulled her lips closer to mine. I realized that we hadn't parted lips once and I slowly pulled away.

Both of us huffing we looked at each other and I smiled. She was beautiful when she was all flustered, her hair was slightly messy from my fingers running through it and I felt it was my duty to flatten it out. As I swept away a piece from her face she blushed. I have never seen anything more adorable, I loved the shade of pink she had turned and I couldn't resist the urge to give her one last kiss.

We both knew that our absence wouldn't go unnoticed and I carefully lifted her off of me. I gazed into her eyes one more time as I stood up and then we dusted ourselves off. She then turned around looking a little lost and confused.

'Oh shit, I don't know where we are' she said still puffing. We both knew there was nothing to be said now of what had just happened, 'okay go back that way,' she pointed in the direction that we came. We walked to the cafeteria and she quickly made her way to Alice's side, as she sat down she glanced up at me and smiled. I took the seat next to Emmett who gave me a worried glance.

'Where have you two been?' asked Rosalie, winking at Emmett.

'I was just showing Edward around, because Emmett here forgot the grand tour this morning' Bella said giving me a quick wink.

'Oh, well sorry but I happen to have classes too.' Emmett defended himself. Everyone rolled their eyes.

'Hey Bells what happened to your hair?' Alice asked. Bella blushed again; she was so adorable when she was embarrassed.

'Alice, you know Bella doesn't like to talk about how clumsy she is' Jasper said, sending Bella a wink, which made Bella blush even more.

'Was it the logs outside the library? Jasper I win the bet, I told you Bella would fall over those logs soon enough' Emmett rambled on while Jasper paid him a full $20.

I glanced over at Bella, I thought she should be offended but she looked quite content that the attention had been redirected away from her not so neat hair. She looked up at me with a warm smile.

'Hey Edward, do you need a lift home?' she asked softly.

'Yeah, thanks' I replied and the bell rang.

At the end of the day, Bella's hair was now a subject long gone. Emmett and I made our way to the car park to find Alice, Rose and Jasper crowding around Bella's car. From what Emmett and I could hear it sounded like Bella got hurt in gym. I don't know why but I suddenly felt very protective of her and I picked up the pace. Emmett hardly noticed, as he too was impatient to see what was going on. Bella had a huge bruise across her stomach and was still struggling to catch her breath. She had been hit in the stomach with a badminton racket and I felt a sudden flush of anger towards who ever had done this to Bella. Bella looked up at me as I approached, she smiled and then told everyone she was fine and that she just wanted to get home.

**BPOV**

Edward got in the car and gave me a worried glance. After what happened today, I thought that I should feel awkward around him, maybe even a little freaked out. All I felt was incredibly close to Edward, when I got hit in gym all I wanted was to be in his embrace. I feel pathetic and stupid; I don't want to let myself go like this. How can one guy have this effect on me, I get to affect them, not the other way around. They chase after me, I don't want to chase after them, that isn't the way it works. But I wouldn't have to chase after Edward because obviously he felt the same way about me. I felt stupid for thinking being with Edward would be like a game, like any other guy I have dated. But Edward was different, I hardly knew him but I knew that he was different to them. There was a spark between us, we both felt it, and hell we even acted on it. _Subconsciously_ I might add. I wanted to stick to the rules with Edward, play a game of chase or battleship. But Edward and I had already broken the rules, I was a senior, I make my own rules now and those silly games where junior girl talk. I couldn't care less what Rose and Alice think, they had someone they both loved. Although Jasper and Emmett chased them around like lovesick puppy dogs for a couple of months, I wasn't going to do that to Edward. So by now I am certain of only two things, one Edward was different to any other guy he wasn't some fling, the electricity we shared was something I didn't want to loose, I may never find that again and two that I wasn't a junior girl anymore, I had to be mature about this and make my own rules to follow.

Edward broke me out of my thought when he place his hand over mine beginning another flame of electricity in the car. I looked over at him and saw that he looked worried. I gave him a large grin, which he returned. He looked so sexy when he smiled crookedly. I couldn't help myself, my face turned red, I'm sure of it. That never happened before Edward. I glanced down and laughed quietly to myself, then Edward dipped his head and I looked up at him through my lashes, biting my lip. I don't know what came over me but I couldn't help but feel seductive. I had a feeling that whenever I was with Edward I was going to act on impulse, something I would have to learn to control. He squeezed my hand and I leaned in closer to him and looked up to find him inches from my face. I tilted my head and licked my lips; it seemed to work before when I wanted a kiss. He caught on to my request and dipped his head lower so our lips touched and we began to press and move them against each other. It was a soft kiss, not as urgent but still as passionate as it was before. We broke off; both smiling and I put the car into drive. I sped out of the car park and towards Emmett's house.

'It is electric like, this feeling. I can't help it, I'm sorry if I frightened you. I hardly know what I'm doing when I get this feeling. I just have an urge to touch you' I heard his velvet voice whisper and I glanced at him. He was looking down, slightly embarrassed with his honesty I guessed. I looked a head again.

'I felt it this morning in the car, and in the classroom, I felt it when we were kissing. It grows stronger when you are near and even stronger when you touch me. I can feel it right now.' I shifted in my seat at the slight embarrassment of being so honest, 'it feels uncomfortable, and not because it is unpleasant but because I'm resisting the urge it gives me to touch you.' We came to a red light and as I slowed I looked over at him. He was smiling at me, again and I smiled back. It felt relaxing to be with him; I could let my guard down. He was a stranger yet I felt like I knew him all too well.

'Yeh, it's fucking amazing. The feeling that is. I have never felt it before' he said smiling.

Then the light went green and in no longer than 2 minutes I had pulled into Emmett's drive way. We sat in the car gazing into each other's eyes for what felt like forever. He was devastatingly handsome, his bronze ruffled hair, green eyes. I looked down over his body for the first time today. He wore dark denim jeans and white v-neck top. He looked toned, but not buff like Emmett or too lanky like other boys in my year (we called them late developers), he was tall and he had a dazzling smile. In the rear view mirror I could see Emmett's jeep coming down the road, I sighed and Edward realized what I was looking at. He cupped my cheek and lifted my head to his gaze, and then he left a passionate kiss on my lips.

'Goodbye Bella Swan' he sang, how did he know my last name?

'Bye' was all I could choke out as my heartbeat was going 100 miles an hour.

He left a quick kiss on my hand then squeezed it as he opened the door. Then he walked around the car back to the house. I sat holding the steering wheel catching my breath and waiting for my heart beat to slow down. Suddenly there was a tap at the window and I jumped, I looked out to see who it was and there was Edward chuckling at my reaction. I let the window down.

'Yes?' I asked in the smoothest voice I could think of.

'Tomorrow I will pick you up' then he smiled and walked away looking very pleased with himself.

I stared after him, trying to capture the events of today and figure out what had happened for it to end up like this. I think I had completely changed myself from this morning. But I'm not complaining.

'Excuse me?' boomed a voice that was inches from my face. I jumped; again if anyone else scares me today I'm going to have a heart attack.

'EMMETT!! You scared me' I fumed.

'Wooah sorry Bells didn't mean to scare you' Emmett apologized and then his face went from apologetic to cheeky, 'did I catch you ogling at my cousin's back side, Miss Swan?"

'Hmmm maybe,' I replied slyly licking my lips and winking at him before revving my engine and taking off down the street.

**That's the end of chapter one.**

**READ AND REVIEW!!!**

**I need all the help and support I can get.**

**Are you excited, I am :)**


	2. Chapter 2

09/02/2009 22:27:00

**A couple of things before I begin:**

**ONE: I don't own any of these characters; they belong to the ridiculously talented Stephanie Meyer.**

**TWO: I was reading my chapter one and I realized there were a few or many spelling mistakes or words that were missing and so on. I'm very sorry about that, I shall make sure I edit my work more closely next time.**

**THREE: I don't live in America, I don't know where schools, hospitals, universities are. I don't know what direction other towns are from Phoenix or Forks. **

**FOUR: I got 55 hits and one review, shameful!**** READ AND REVIEW!!**

**EPOV**

'Okay lover boy, what is with you and Bella?' Emmett bellowed as he came through the door and slumped down on the couch next to me.

'What do you mean?' I wasn't sure how much I should give away about Bella and My.. relationship?

'I saw you too at lunch, exchanging glances. _And_ in the car after school I saw you lean into her as I drove out of the car park. Oh and not to mention she couldn't help but ogle at your behind when she dropped you off this afternoon.' Emmett was more observant than I gave him credit for. She was "ogling" at my behind, I couldn't help but smile, 'so don't give me this, what do you mean? Crap. I'm not buying it!'

'Emmett it's not a big deal.' I said trying to sway Emmett from thinking I had something with Bella. It wasn't working, he gave me that _don't bullshit with me_ expression. I knew he wouldn't give this up so I decided to bring up the cheeky grin from this morning.

'What about that big, cheeky grin this morning Em?' I said directing the heat to him, 'what was that about? What are you up to?'

Emmett immediately stiffened, Emmett was never a very good liar. 'What are you talking about?' he said trying to distract himself by turning on the TV.

'I saw it, and you know it. And that remark about Bella being single, are you trying to set us up?' I finally got it, 'look Em don't you dare try anything, this is none of your business.' I was trying my best to look stern but Emmett could see through my mask.

'HAHAHHAHAAA!!!' he boomed, 'you like her, you sly dog. You have already kissed her too. Wait till I tell Rosalie, she is going to love this'

Before I could pretest Emmett was up, had grabbed the phone and was on his way upstairs. He was such a fucking child some times. I didn't have Bella's number so I couldn't call her to warn her and it would be too obvious now to ask Emmett for her number. I guess I would just have to wait till tomorrow morning to explain.

**BPOV**

Rose and I were in the dining room, talking about finding a place together when her phone rang. She excused herself and I assumed it was Emmett. I continued to look through the real estate section, when I heard a big 'SHE DID WHAT?' I glanced up at Rose who was in the kitchen and caught her grinning at me. Oh, Emmett must have found out about Edward and I. He couldn't keep that big mouth of his shut, he always had to tell Rose everything. I made a mental note to lecture him tomorrow morning.

'Bella' Rose sang from the kitchen, 'want to chat about your first day back?' Rose stepped out from the kitchen looking as sly as a fox.

'There isn't much to tell, Rosie' I cooed back at her.

'Em tells me otherwise' she said sweetly then snapped, 'spit it out Isabella Marie Swan, or I will have Alice over to interrogate you!'

Not feeling like having pixie Alice come over in a rage and demand answers to questions I wasn't able to answer yet, I spilled the beans.

Rose listened carefully and meowed when I told her about Edward and my impulse make out session. She then changed her expression from rather excited to more pleased, almost proud of herself instead excited for me. I immediately knew what was going on. The cheeky grins this morning, Emmett's comment about me being single, Jasper covering me at the lunch table and Emmett's sudden interest in my ogling at his cousins rather sexy behind. They had set this up from the beginning, they all loved playing matchmaker and were rather good at it too. They knew we would get along, my face dropped and Rose suddenly looked worried.

'Rose I can't believe you, you actually set me up with Edward. That is so pathetic, what if I didn't like him.' I couldn't believe how idiotic they were, I had laughed along with them when they had set other people up, but this was me and it wasn't funny. It was plain stupid, I never liked being put in awkward situations like these, 'now what am I supposed to say to him?'

'Bella, calm down. We didn't set you up, we just suggested to one another that you guys would really get along.' Rosalie pleaded, 'and don't give me this not liking him business, I saw your eyes brighten up when you were describing his touch.'

She was right, I did like him. More than I wanted to, come to think about it, I felt ridiculous that I had such a strong attraction to Edward. I had already gone over this in my head millions of times, before I met Edward and after. I didn't want to open up to anyone yet, I knew how easy it was loose someone and I wasn't prepared to put myself out there. But there was this little voice in the back of my head that told me if I didn't, I would really regret my decision. Take it slow, nice and easy ….. okay you're over thinking about it Bella.

Alice came over and Rose and I replayed my eventful day with Edward to her. The more I explained our impulsive kissing the more I fantasized about Edward, touching me in different areas, touching him all over, feeling him kiss my neck again. I had goose bumps, just thinking about him.

Alice and Rose giggled and I realized I had fantasized about Edward aloud. I felt myself turn a bright shade of pink and I couldn't help but curse my lack of self-control, it has almost seemed to completely disappear lately. Luckily Rose took the chance to brag about her first time with Emmett, I couldn't help but dream a little more about Edward. I could imagine making love to him for the first time, amplifying the electric current between us every time our heated bodies touched. Desiring Edward felt so natural, I found myself grinning at the desire. The desire to make love, not just have sex.

I woke up with butterflies, I had dreamt of Edward and I couldn't wait to see him. I was impatient this morning, Rose and my usual routine seemed to take too long and Rose was becoming frustrated with my jumpy self. I decided to wear my cannery yellow spring dress, it was very light and flowed to mid thigh, making it perfect for the summer day I was expecting. I wore my gladiator sandals and pulled my hair up high in a messy bun, adding a black flower to tie in the black sandals. A little bit of blush and mascara was all I needed and I was ready to go. Rose's phone buzzed and we both skipped downstairs to the front door.

Rose was first out the door, I heard her wolf whistle and call out 'Hey Edward looking pretty sexy!'. My stomach jumped and I almost flew out the door. There Edward was, in light blue, torn stove pipes and a white singlet on, today I could see his upper arm muscle. I had to wipe my mouth just incase I was drooling. He was leaning up against a Harley chopper with his bronze hair slightly a stew from his helmet. DAMN that Cullen was sexy, Rosalie was right. I wolf whistled and winked before making my way over to Edward. He grabbed a black leather jacket from his bike and held it out for me.

'it gets pretty cold on the bike, put it on,' he said as I turned around and slipped my arms into the jacket. I did a little spin and heard him gasp.

I felt him tangle his arms around me and pull me closer just so his lips were near my ear 'Bella Swan, you look absolutely eatable in my leather' he whispered before giving me a tight squeeze to make the hug look nothing more than friendly.

I blushed and gave him the behave look before turning around to wave goodbye to everyone. Edward put on his helmet and then turned around to slip the extra one over my head, he lifted me up onto the Harley and then slid on himself.

'Hold on tight,' he said and I slipped my arms around his waist so I could feel his stomach, 'hey Bella how do you feel about skipping the first to periods?'

I squeezed him once and then answered, 'Double biology, we will only be watching the rest of that film. What did you have in mind?'

He chuckled and then said something that sounded like surprise. With that he revved the engine and took off down the street.

The Harley ride was so much fun, we tried to make conversation but could hardly hear each other. My dress continuously blew up and I received many wolf whistles from passing drivers, Edward was right about it getting kind of cold, I was glad he brought his jacket for me. Would it be to pathetic for me to notice how good he smelt, I couldn't help myself but rub my nose into the collar just to inhale his scent.

We drove down a windy driveway that was lined with rose bushes and other deliciously smelling flowers. At the end of the drive was a construction site, I was confused. I thought he was joking at first, maybe we took a wrong turn but Edward started to climb off the bike. He took off his helmet and then turned around to take off mine. I quickly checked myself in the bike's mirrors while he put the helmets on a near by bench. He walked back over to me and took my hands.

'I know we just met, but I want to get to know you better Bella' he said and then smiled crookedly. My heart rate went up and I felt my cheeks flush pink.

I smiled, 'where are we?' I asked as I turned back to the site.

'This is what my house looks like so far, I wanted to show you my room' he explained and then squeezed my hand so I would follow him.

There were no walls, only floors and the wooden frame of every wall. As we got closer I could see that the house was rather large and that the back wall had been completed. We went in what I think will be the door and moved through what Edward explained to be the lounge room. We came to a ladder and Edward laughed at my confused expression, he told me that the staircase hadn't arrived yet so we had to climb the ladder until it came. Edward insisted I go first however I was wearing a dress and I didn't want him looking up at my bum while I slowly climbed up a dangerous ladder (taking into consideration how extremely clumsy I am). He chuckled and reluctantly when first.

4 ladders later, a couple of splinters and a graze on my knee later we were on the third floor. He pulled me down the corridor and took me to the only room with a door.

'This is my floor, and this' he pointed to the door, 'will be my room.'

'You get a whole floor?' spoilt little boy, maybe I should ask the Cullen's to adopt me.

'Yeh, it's a bit weird but I don't mind' he smiled. Of course you wouldn't mind you get a whole freaking floor.

He opened the door and led me in to a completely empty room, the back wall had a huge window over looking the garden and pool, while every other wall you could see straight into the next room. He sat down in the middle of the room and offered me the seat next to him.

All of a sudden the electricity increased and I started to feel extremely warm. I slipped off Edward's leather jacket and put it behind me so I could lie down without dirtying my hair. Edward mimicked my movement and we were lying down together, hand in hand. We were silent for a few minutes just taking in each other's electricity. It was a new feeling we both had to get used to.

**EPOV**

She looked so fucking sexy in my leather jacket I couldn't sit in biology for a double period and not be able to do anything about it. So at the last minute I asked her to skip class with me. I was surprised that she agreed, I had no fucking clue where I was going to take her. I just drove and then I saw the street the house is being built on and decided that would be a good place to relax.

We had made it up to my room, Bella was so fucking clumsy it took us about 15 minutes just get up the ladders that were in place until the stair case arrived. But every time she slipped or caught a splinter she blushed and I didn't fucking mind waiting if it meant I could watch her turn pink. We were lying side by side, holding hands. I turned to face her and found her already watching me, she blushed and turned away. The electric current had been increasing and now since we were almost shoulder-to-shoulder I could hardly restrain myself from leaning over and pulling her on top of me. Bella was too fucking gorgeous for her own good.

She turned back to face me and moved in a little closer, 'Edward?'.

'yes' I fucking loved it when she said my name.

'Tell me about Africa,' she smiled sweetly and I couldn't resist anymore, I leaned over and softly pecked her lips before whispering my entire experience in Africa without breaking eye contact.

We talked about Africa for a long time, I got to asking her about her life but she got nervous when I asked about her parents. She briefly explained that they were dead and then changed the subject back to my life in Sweden. It didn't take long until we both sat up and were fully engaged in a conversation, it was so easy to talk to Bella about anything. I couldn't help but feel completely at rest with Bella around, I hadn't felt close to a girl in a long time, of course I had the occasional one night stands but I never felt close in the way that I didn't just think about being inside Bella but being in her life.

Her stomach growled and she looked at her clock, 'Edward its almost lunch time, there is only two hours left of school,' she got up quickly, 'oh, I bet everyone is wondering what happened to us.'

'Fuck,' how did I loose track of time, 'okay lets go!'

'Edward, wait!' she pulled me back, stepping closer she purred, 'I don't want to go, can't we stay and meet everyone later?' she pouted.

I caught the gist of what she was saying and pulled her into my arms, 'we aren't going anywhere,' I growled. Then I cupped her cheek and lifted her lips to mine.

**BPOV**

Edward was an incredible kisser, I moved my hands up his chest making sure to feel every muscle before wrapping my arms around his neck. He slowly moved his hands down my sides, slightly tickling me along the way till he could wrap his arms around my waist. He pulled me closer and lifted me up so I could wrap my legs around him. He was giving me soft kisses alternating kissing my lips and my jaw line. He smelt incredible and I wanted a taste so I parted my lips and next time I felt his lips brush mine I took his bottom lip between my teeth. I sucked softly and then pulled away for a moment, he kissed my lips again, licking my bottom lip wanting to deepen the kiss. With absolutely no intention of refusing he request I opened my mouth and slid my tongue over his. I tilted my head so I could deepen the kiss and a small moan escaped both our lips, he slid his hands to my bum and squeezed to keep a better grip on me. I purred in delight and continued to rake my fingers through his hair.

He slowly began to sit down and gently lean back so that I was straddling him. I bent lower and started placing random kisses on he jaw, neck, collarbone, I even gave his lobe a gentle suck and purred into his ear. His hands explored my body, discovering ever groove and bend. I let my hands wonder through his hair and I felt him breathe deeper as I rubbed his cheek with my thumb and kissed his lips ever so softly. He hummed in delight and opened his mouth the deepen the kiss once again.

His hands slid under my dress and he started rubbing soft circles on my lower back, it sent shivers down my spine and I slid my hands under the hem of his singlet. He rubbed my back harder, pulling my closer to him and I pulled his singlet up for better access to his tanned skin. He slipped his hand to the front up my dress and slowly brought it up just under my bra, then used his other hand to pull me even closer to him. I moaned at the electric shock that danced through me as our bare skin touched. I began to kiss him more urgently, wanting more from him. _Take it slow, Bella slow, no Bella take it slow … oh fuck it! _

He slid his hands further up my stomach and played with the skin at the edge of my bra. He nibbled on my ear and then just as he was about to slip his fingers under my bra, my phone went off. At first I wanted to ignore it, but it kept ringing. Afraid it was Alice and that she might already have called a search party I reluctantly slid off Edward and searched for my phone in my bag.

'Hi Alice!' I answered trying to sound as collected as I could, my heart beat was erratic and my breathes were short.

'Where the hell are you? I though you had crashed on the way to school!'

'Calm down Alice I'm with Edward and we are both perfectly fine,' I smiled at Edward who was propped up on one elbow, pulling his singlet back down. I gasped at his godlike body, as he ran his hands threw his bronze hair, which was messy from my touch. He looked up and gave me his crooked smile and nodded to the door.

I chatted to Alice, hoping to calm her down and reassure her that I was fine while Edward took my hand and led me down the corridor back to the ladder. I was slightly worried about climbing down the ladder while talking to Alice but she insisted on telling me the events of the day, so I decided I would risk it.

I was on the last couple steps of the second ladder and hanging up the phone to Alice. I looked up to find Edward smiling at me. I couldn't look away, he looked amazing, the sun was making his skin glow and his eyes were pouring into mine. I went to take a step to the next floor when Edward's expression dropped.

'Bella, Bella!! Watch out!!' and everything went black.

**Waves of prominence, I'm testing it out!**

**Okay so READ AND REVIEW, there isn't any point continuing if I don't know if anyone is actually reading my story!**

**Well I'm excited about where this story is going I have so many ideas for it.**

**I'm sorry if Edward sounds a little feminine at times, I'm still practicing my male character techniques.**

**READ AND REVIEW****, I will be your friend forever!! Haha**


	3. Chapter 3

10/02/2009 23:11:00

**I am my own worst critic and so far I have picked up on the following things.**

**I still need to edit my work more carefully, I need to find a stronger direction for this story and I need to establish a stronger character for Edward.**

**Promise to work on these for you, does anyone have any points for stronger character building, especially for males!**

**Otherwise, super excited for chapter 3.**

**BPOV**

My world was dark and dull. I lived in Phoenix and it was the middle of summer but I may as well have lived in Antarctica. My world was cold, damp and lonely. I was lost and I was falling apart. My chest and my head hurt from crying, but I was numb. A zombie that felt cold and alone but was stuck in sunny Phoenix. EH, the sun made me cringe.

He was all I had, all I thought about, my life revolved around him and he left. He didn't say goodbye, he didn't even give me warning. He just disappeared one day. I told myself he would be back, that he had just neglected to tell me where he was heading. They reassured me he would be back tomorrow and everything was fine. But my guts were knotted and my stomach felt sick, something was going wrong and I was loosing him without even knowing. I sat by my phone for hours waiting, then I had the phone to my ear for hours. Waiting, hoping that he would call or pick up. He didn't.

The phone rang at 4 in the morning, I was lost in a daze and almost didn't pick it up. It was Emmett, he was breathing heavy and kept whispering my name and that he was sorry, that there was nothing they could do, nothing he could do, _nothing I could do._ I asked him to calm down and to tell me if he had heard from Edward. I then felt it, my heart stopped, water filled my eyes and I went weak. Emmett was calling because he had found him, it wasn't happy or sad, Em sounded numb.

'Bella honey, Edward is gone. They tried, I tried. They couldn't rescue him. I'm so sorry.' And Emmett hung up.

Edward, my Edward was found tangled in his bike, curled under a truck. He was severely burnt, suffered a spinal injury and had lost a lot of blood. If he had survived they said, he would have been a vegetable and in constant pain, that he was better off this way. _BETTER OFF, WHAT DID THEY MEAN BETTER OFF!!! HE WAS MY EVERYTHING AND THEY TOOK HIM AWAY. HE WAS HAPPY WITH ME, HE LOVED ME. HE WAS BETTER OFF WITH ME!!!_

I cried for weeks, months. I was numb, no emotion would ever consume my soul again. No one could replace Edward, or even try.

The night after his funeral I walked. Walked for a while. I had gone back to Forks to figure things out, I needed to find home again. I had lost so much, too soon. I walked through the forest, tripping over branches and shrubs, I was grazed and bruised every where, my black dress stained brown from the dirt. I found my meadow, the one I had taken Edward to when we had gone camping near by. I let myself go, no one could disturb me here, this was my sanctuary in my night mare. I knelt in the middle of the meadow, let myself crawl into a ball with my face in my hands. I cried and cried for hours, then I felt nothing, then I felt angry.

I stood up and ripped my hair pin out to let my hair fall over my tear stained face. I aggressively ripped of my dress and through my shoes into the trees. I stood there breathing heavily just vent out anger and I screamed. I scream louder and the sobs started again. I screamed at the world for taking what was beautiful, for taking what I loved the most. I screamed at Edward for leaving me and I screamed at the truck that had ran the red light. I was torn inside, standing in nothing but Edwards favourite lace bra and panties and I screamed. _TAKE ME NOW, HERE I AM. WHYY?? I HATE YOU I HATE YOU, I HATE ME!! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS, CAN I NOT LOVE ANYONE!!! I LOVED HIM, I LOVED HIM. I GAVE HIM EVERYTHING, ALL MYSELF AND MORE AND NOW ITS ALL GONE, HE TOOK IT WITH HIM. _Then I felt numb, _come back, come back to me. I love you, come back to me, don't leave me here…_

**Oh my gosh, what is happening!! Well I of course know.**

**This is short because I decided I would wait and let you grow frustrated as you tried to figure out what was happening.**

**READ AND REVIEW!!! **** I would do the same for you!**


End file.
